Liliana Slytherin
by DarthFeral
Summary: There is a new girl at Hogwarts, and she's arrived at the same time as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and of course, Draco. But there's something fishy about her; her last name is Slytherin, but she denies being a descendant of Salazar, and doesn't seem to know who he is! Everyone is curious, but there is almost too much mystery surrounding Liliana. Will they ever get to the bottom of it?
1. Chapter 1, Part 1

"Slytherin, Liliana!"

The whole room froze. Then someone from Slytherin house breathed, "Slytherin, as in… Salazar Slytherin?"

And as the first-year girl walked forward, everyone started whispering to each other, their voices growing in volume, louder and louder; everyone started shouting to be heard…

"SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore roared.

Liliana was breathing hard as the sorting hat was placed on her head, and she jumped a little as she heard its voice inside her mind: _Ah, now this is something you don't see every day. Welcome to the modern world, my dear!_

 _What do you mean?_ Liliana thought back, _I've lived in this world all my life!_

 _Ah, right - ahem._ The sorting hat gave a small cough and continued, _Well, forget what I just said. Now, which house to put you in?_

 _I don't know…_ Liliana mused, _I mean, it would be ironic if I was placed in Slytherin - that is my name after all._

 _Yes, and you do have the right mind for Slytherin,_ the hat told her, _you're ambitious, you're cunning, and… yes, you feel the need to prove yourself too. But you're also brave, and would make a good leader if you put your mind to it, which makes you eligible for Gryffindor as well… and your intelligence - you are rather a bookworm, aren't you?_

 _Um… yes?_ Liliana replied, more than a little confused. The sorting hat continued.

 _Mm, and that would make you a match for Ravenclaw. And - aha! - well, this really is going to be hard. You are very loyal to your friends, are you not?_

Without waiting for Liliana to confirm, the hat kept going. _Yes, you could just as easily fit into Hufflepuff, couldn't you?_

 _Will you quit messing about and sort me already!_ Liliana huffed exasperatedly in her mind, and the hat stopped ruminating on her qualities.

 _But, my dear, you would be just as welcome in any of the four houses, so really - it's your choice!_

A cold feeling started making its way down Liliana's spine. She would have to choose?

 _Yes,_ the sorting hat told her. _You choose._

 _Well, I don't know!_ Liliana thought in a panic, _Slytherin! That's my name, so I'll go with Slytherin!_

 _Ok then, if that's your final choice, then…_ "SLYTHERIN"

The last word was shouted aloud to the hall, and Liliana heard thunderous applause as the hat was lifted off her head and she made her way over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to "Malfoy, Draco", a blond first-year boy who had been sorted earlier.

"Slytherin, eh?" he asked her in a cold sort of drawl. "Descendant of Salazar?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Liliana said in a small voice, "it must be a coincidence or something."

But something in the back of her head told her that it couldn't be a coincidence - this was too big to have happened by chance.


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

Everyone was talking about Liliana over the feast. Harry and Ron were deep in conversation about whether or not she was descended from Salazar Slytherin. Or rather, Ron was deep in conversation with himself while Harry made noises of agreement every now and then so Ron would think he was listening. Which he wasn't.

"Well, her name is Slytherin, at least according to the scroll, -"

"Mm," said Harry.

"- but I thought the only descendants of Slytherin were the Gaunts, and they're all dead now!"

"Oh," said Harry around a mouthful of potato.

"Yes, and if her name really is Slytherin - well, it can't be, because the name must've been lost after a few marriages!"

"Uh-huh," said Harry, reaching for another helping of pie.

"So, even if she is descended from Salazar Slytherin, her name shouldn't be Slytherin."

"Ah," said Harry, not really caring.

"So, either she's lying or… are you listening to me, Harry?"

"Hm?" said Harry, looking at Ron, who was glaring reproachfully.

"You haven't heard a bloody word, have you?" he said accusingly. Harry looked sheepish.

"No matter of that," Ron huffed, "there is no other option. She has to be lying."

Harry frowned. Lying about what? He said as much, and Ron told him that here was proof he hadn't been listening to him.

"Zhez-eyeih-bou-er-ame." he then said with his mouth full.

"What?" said Harry, and Ron repeated: "She's lying about her name!"

"Who?" asked Harry, and Ron shook his head.

"You're hopeless," he sighed, and then Harry remembered they were talking about the new girl, Slytherin, and felt like a complete idiot for forgetting it in the first place.

"Right, Liliana." he muttered, "Sorry." And he glanced over at the Slytherin table, where the girl in question was shoveling food into her mouth, trying to avoid everyone else's gaze, especially Malfoy, who was sitting next to her and looked to be firing questions at her in rapid succession. Somehow, she was managing to answer the questions, but seemed very stressed by the amount of attention she was receiving.

"-wonder why she's doing it anyway!" Ron concluded loudly, and Harry whipped around to look at him.

"Huh?"

"You weren't listening." Ron whined, looking disgusted, "Again!"

"Sorry," mumbled Harry, "I was watching Liliana. She looks flustered, doesn't she?"

"Don't change the subject!" Ron shot back, but turned to look at the Slytherin girl. "You're right, though, she does look agitated. It must be because of that Malfoy git - honestly, I don't know how she can stand sitting next to him!"

"Mmhm!" Harry replied vehemently, totally agreeing.


	3. Chapter 1, Part 3

**A/N** \- Please review - I love it when you do!

* * *

Meanwhile, Liliana sighed to herself and nodded when Malfoy asked, "So you really don't know about Salazar Slytherin?" for the sixth time.

Then he said: "Who are your parents, then?" and she sat up a little straighter and looked at him, wondering why it had taken him this long to ask her this simple question.

"Well, I never knew my father," she admitted, "I was told he died before I was born."

"Yeah, but what about your mother?" Malfoy asked, "Is she a witch?"

Liliana shot him a withering glare. "What sort of question is that?" she hissed scathingly, and Malfoy backed off a little.

"Sorry," he replied, "I was just wondering whether you were a pureblood or not."

"Well, technically I am, since Mum was a witch -"

"Was?" Malfoy cut in, and Liliana nodded. "She's gone now. Died last year, in fact, just before my tenth birthday," she responded a little too coldly, which seemed to unnerve the boy. "It was sad at the time, but I got over it quickly. Anyway, yes, she was a witch, so technically I am a pureblood, but then again, she herself was muggleborn, so I guess that makes me a halfblood."

"Ah," Malfoy remarked wisely, as if this explained a lot. "So your mother was a mudblood."

Liliana felt her face grow hot, and her heart started beating faster and faster.

" _You say that again!"_ she growled, " _I dare you to say that again!"_

"What did you say?" Malfoy squeaked, sliding down the bench a little, genuine fear in his eyes. "I didn't understand you!"

" _I said, I dare you to say that again!"_ Liliana yelled angrily, her voice echoing throughout the hall. " _Are you deaf or something? Can you not hear me?"_

The hall went totally silent. Then Malfoy said again: "I can't understand what you're saying. Just… stay away from me!"

Everyone heard him say this. Everyone saw him stand up and struggle to get over the bench, as if he couldn't get away fast enough. Everyone saw him scuttle all the way to the other end of the table and squeeze into a spot between two fifth years, staring, terrified, at Liliana.

 _What did I do?_ She wondered, looking at the Malfoy boy in bemusement.

"Stop staring at me, you freak!" he choked out, then refused to meet her gaze for the rest of the meal.


	4. Chapter 1, Part 4

Harry frowned at all the occupants of the hall.

"How come Malfoy couldn't understand her?" he wondered aloud, "What she was saying - it was plain as day!"

Ron looked at Harry critically and a little fearfully and said, "I couldn't understand her. All I heard was some weird hissing sound; she definitely wasn't speaking English!"

"Alright, then," Harry replied, and then kept his mouth shut about being able to understand Liliana.

OoOoO

After the feast, Dumbledore gave a speech which Liliana hardly listened to, and then they all stood up and sang the school song. She didn't join in, because it seemed lame, and she noticed a few other students with disgusted expressions on their faces, mouths tight shut, so she assumed that it wasn't popular with the rebels either, judging by those particular students' appearances.

Once they were all released, the prefects led the first-years to the dorms, and Liliana, her devious nature spiking suddenly, slipped the group of girls and snuck in with the boys, falling into step with the Malfoy kid.

"What did I do wrong?" she breathed softly, making him jump.

"Bloody hell, Lil!" he whisper-shouted at her, "You shouldn't be here! And for the record, you _hissed_ at me. Like a snake. I didn't know what you were saying, and it was really creepy."

 _Oh,_ thought Liliana, _I must've had an 'episode', as mum used to call them._

Out loud, she said, "I honestly don't know what came over me. What you said about my mother, that made me really angry, and I guess I just… lost control. I'm really sorry I shouted at you, and I'm sorry I switched into… that other language, so you couldn't understand me. Will you forgive me?"

He shrugged. "Fine." he said nonchalantly, "I guess I overreacted a bit."

"Friends?" Liliana stuck out her hand.

"Friends." Draco shook it. "Hey, this is Crabbe," he continued, gesturing to another boy a lot bigger than him, "and Goyle." he pointed at the boy on the other side of him, of about the same size as Crabbe. They looked like rather dull hitmen, or maybe bodyguards. "They're also my friends," Draco went on, and the two boys shook hands with Liliana.

"I have another friend, Pansy, but she's with the girls at the moment… where you should be right now! Why are you here? We're in the boys' dorms now."

Liliana smiled slyly. "Apparently," she giggled, "there are rules against the boys being able to enter the girls' dorms, but not the other way around. I wanted to test that out."

Draco half-smiled back at her, "Ah, so you're a risk-taker and a troublemaker!"

Nodding, she bumped into him as hard as she could without hurting him, grinning deviously all the while. He bumped her back. She shoved him. He put his foot out and tried to trip her, but she turned his own prank against him and flipped his foot with her own. He fell against the wall.

"Oi!" he said accusingly through bursts of laughter. Liliana was laughing too, and the commotion drew the attention of the prefect who was guiding them.

"Hey, you!" he said crossly, "Girls aren't supposed to be in the boys' dormitories."

"Hey yourself," Liliana shot back rudely and rebelliously, "and, frankly, I don't give a damn."

Draco smiled wider. Now, here was a girl who would most likely be a very bad influence on him, but she sure was fun to be around, even if her mother had been a mudblood.


End file.
